wrestling_legends_federationfandomcom-20200216-history
Christopher Knight
The "Magic Man" Christopher Knight is an American pro wrestler currently contracted to the NWA. He is a former X Division Champion. He was the last ever NWA TV Champion. He is a former WLF Intercontinental Champion. He was a member of the NWO until he took over the running of the group and renamed it the Wolfpac. He was later dumped from the Wolfpac as leader and replaced by CM Punk He is the boyfriend of Trish Stratus WLF Career Debut and Wrestlemania The Magic Man debuted on 9 April 2012 when he defeated the returning Razor Ramon. Knight then entered the first ever Money in the Bank Match at the first Wrestlemania but came up short and the King of Harts Owen Hart won. On 18 June 2012, Knight shocked the WLF by aligning himself with the NWO. Summerslam: Feud with Danny B The summer of 2012 led to one of the most heated, and destructive feuds for the Dangerous One. After the repeated attacks from Knight, Danny challenged the nWo leader to a falls count anywhere match on the July 23rd episode of Prime Time. The match, which saw involvement of not only the nWo, but Rob Van Dam, Sabu, and Danny's former partner Andrew Darner as well, was one of the most destructive matches the WLF had seen, eventually sending both men to the hospital. At the hospital, both men began brawling once again. The conflict took a serious turn the following week, when members of the nWo kidnapped Kelly Kelly, shortly before the Extreme Generation/nWo match. The match went ahead despite the threats from the nWo, and shortly after it began, Trish Stratus and Hulk Hogan came running into the arena, followed closely by Kelly Kelly, Tony Schiavone, and Goldberg. Goldberg and Schiavone had worked together to find Kelly, and found her in the nWo locker room. The match continued despite the drama, but the nWo came away with the victory and the feud was over By 10 Sept he had gained a lot of power in the ranks of the NWO and decided to take control of the group. This involved firing Hollywood Hogan and then beating him up. He changed the groups name to the Wolfpac and vowed to trim the fat from the new group over the next few weeks. On the 1 Oct 2012 he fired men he felt were not doing their job. Each man fired got a beat down from the rest of the Wolfpac. They were Kurt Angle, Lex Luger and the Hollywood Blondes At Survivor Series 2012, Knight defeated X Divison champion; Chessman and four other men to capture the X Division title in 20 minute championship scramble. Injured/Return On the first Prime Time of the new year Knight sucessfully defended the X-Division Championship against Chessman, however CM Punk took advantage of the 24/7 Rule and he attacked Knight from behind and he did an Elbow Drop from the top rope driving the belt in the heart of Knight which would sidelined him for two weeks. On an episode of Prime Time there was a big 10-10 Elimination Match between the Wolfpac and CHIKARA. It came down between X-Pac and CM Punk against the Colony and it looked like X-Pac was going to make it 2 on 2 but out of the blue he runs into Poison Mist from a returning Knight, Punk would then get counted out and the Wolfpac had to disband. Royal Rumble - Wrestlemania Knight is competing in his first ever Royal Rumble Match at the PPV.. On 28 April 2014, Knight won the Wrestlemania III Money in the Bank ladder match. Also in the match were Jake the Snake Roberts, Ken Kennedy, Adam Rose, Ricky Steamboat, Gangrel, Doink the Clown and surprise entrant Shawn Michaels. On 13 May 2014, Knight announced that he was now a member of the NWA rather than the WLF and was going to cash in his money in the bank in a match against Sting for the NWA championship at World War III. On 22 Sept he announced that he was taking time of to heel from injuries. He was promptly attacked by new members of the Ministry; The Powers of Pain. On 12 Jan 2015, he returned to WLF, fully healed and announced his return, at the same time challenging Jake the Snake Roberts to a match. He had also done away with his mask and sported a new beard. On 9 Feb 2015 he became the new NWA TV Champion after defeating the Rock. He then went on to win a unification match of the TV championship and the Intercontinental Championship at the Royal Rumble when he defeated Edge to become the undisputed WLF Intercontinental champion. On 4 May 2015 at WrestleMania IV he lost the title when he was forced to give up after Samoa Joe threatened harm to Trish Stratus. Notable Feuds Chessman Danny B RPd by: Nexus619 Category:WLF Members Category:WLF Champions Category:NWA Members